Masked
by Shiny Ryuichi Sakuma
Summary: YAOI!! Yami wants Yugi. Yugi wants Yami. They dont realize it. Can their friends help them? BTW, as you can tell by the title, its Halloween oriented. ^_^ R
1. Plans

disclaimers: I do not own Yugioh, as much as I wish I did.  
  
THIS IS YAOI! Don't like, then for the love of whatever god you believe in , leave!  
  
You know, I haven't done a Yami/Yugi fic yet. I decided that today would be the day I would start one. ^_^  
  
Yami B: Joy *sarcasm*  
  
Ak: Your just pissed because your not playing an important role.  
  
Yami Y: Thats right, tomb robber! I'm the main one!  
  
Yugi: Me too!  
  
Ak: Right.  
  
MASKED  
  
A howl of pain accompanied by several mutterted Egyptian curses floated through the Turtle Game Shop's residential home. Sixteen year old Yugi Mutou glanced up from his biology homework to see his limping yami holding his bare foot. Yugi chuckled under his breath. The tri-colored pharoah glared at the smaller version of himself before sprawling across Yugi's bed. His fingers curled into the quilted bedspread. "What are you doing Aibou?" Yami asked, becoming bored.  
  
"Homework."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Biology."  
  
"What part of Biology?"  
  
Yugi blushed a faint pink. "Reproduction."  
  
"Really?!" Yami bolted upright. "I know about that."  
  
"I'd hope so Yami."  
  
"Can we try?"  
  
Yugi gulped. "Try..try what?"  
  
"Try finishing your homework together so you can done quicker and we can get out of here and do something fun!" Yami caught Yugi's blush. "Why are you blushing Aibou?"  
  
"Uh..no reason." Yugi turned to his books again. 'What can I possibly tell him? That I wanted to try...urgh! This is irritating. There's no way in hell he would think of me that way. He doesn't need to know that he just turned me on. Thats right Yugi. Got to shut this book now.' Yugi threw the books unceremoniously in his bag. "What do you want to do Yami?"  
  
"Your done?"  
  
"No but I can finish it later."  
  
"Well....can we go out to eat?! I'm starving." On cue, Yami's stomach rumbled. He shrugged his shoulders carefreely.  
  
Yugi searched Yami's face for several seconds and decided there was only one reason the normal stoic yami was acting like an idiot. "How much chocolate did you eat Yami?"  
  
"That cake in the fridge, two candy bars, two glasses of chocolate milk, um...oh and the rest of the brownies!"  
  
Yugi's mouth gaped. "And your still hungry?"  
  
"Of course I am. Aibouuuuu!" He droned, grabbing Yugi's arm, pulling him from the chair. "We have to go now!" Yami paused in his dragging of Yugi. He pulled a jacket from the closet and put it on his aibou. "Don't won't you to get sick. It's pretty cold out," Yami's voice wasn't hyper as he said those lost sentences but that was quickly shoved aside when his belly growled angrily at the wait. "Let's go!"  
  
Yami scanned the surrounding area for a good place to eat. Jin's Deli. No. Yami didn't like cold cuts. La Cerise. Gross, French food. That left, the pizza restraunt. Yami crossed the street, Yugi in tow, not caring that several cars came within inches of colliding with the two boys. Yugi mentally hoped that the food would snap his yami from his sugar rushed stage. It usually did but that meant, he'd be grump. Yugi sighed. Sometimes there was just no winning.  
  
Going inside, Yami hastily dropped into one of the corner booths, a tiny amount of saliva trickling from the corner of his mouth. The aroma of pizzas, every kind imaginable, floated on the waves of bliss to Yami's nose. He inhaled deeply and was seeing cheese. Yugi groaned. This was going to be a long wait. Knowing that his yami was a glutton, Yugi ordered two large pizzas for Yami, then one medium for himself.  
  
Yugi took the time for the wait to study his yami, like he usually did when his other half was in these states of oblivion. It was the only time Yami let his guard be obliterated. The barricade was what halted Yugi in confessing his love for Yami. There was no telling what Yami might do. Yugi sighed was he watched Yami tear into the pizza eagerly. Yugi didn't have much of an appetite so he settled on nibbling a few pieces.  
  
It was about one and half pizzas later that Yami regressed to his former self. Yugi quickly averted his gaze from Yami and instead pretended to be reading the dessert menu. Yami arched an eyebrow at Yugi's flushed cheeks. Had he been staring? Yami sighed. There was no luck. If only he could be brave enough and confess his deepest feelings for Yugi, it would make it so much easier. Yami glanced at the pizzas in front of him.  
  
"Sugar?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"....."  
  
'Why can't I talk to him?' both wondered at the same time.  
  
Several booths from them, sat their friends. Joey shook his head. "Why can't they just make up their minds?"  
  
Mai voiced her opinion next. "Its so obvious! I saw it the day those two started splitting into seperate forms. Their in love."  
  
Honda nodded. Ryou nodded. Tea frowned. Of course, all the good guys were taken. With Joey in a relationship with Ryou and Bakura, Malik in a relationship with Seto, Honda with Mai. There was noone left for Tea.  
  
"You know, we need to get those two hooked up."  
  
"How do you propose that Joey?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Well, Friday's Halloween so I was just thinkin, lets do somethin about it then."  
  
"Good idea Joey!" Mai laughed and clapped Joey on his head. "You do have a brain after all."  
  
A sudden flash of light, followed by one pissed off Yami Bakura appeared. "What the hell did you mean by that?!! Are you suggesting that he's stupid?!"  
  
"I..I didn't mean it like that Yami Bakura. Honest."  
  
"Good." He dissappeared.  
  
"Wow. He must really care for you Joey."  
  
"Ah, shuddup! This aint about me. Anyone got any bright ideas?"  
  
"How about-"  
  
"Oh I know!" Mai perked up, cutting Honda short. "We could have one of those costume parties and make sure everyone wears masks!"  
  
"This is going to be fun! Now, just make sure that Yugi and Yami don't find out!"  
  
"Not until we have it all planned, that is."  
  
* * *  
  
TBC  
  
Hrm, good or bad?  
  
Sorry if I made anyone mad about the French food being gross thing. I love French Food but La Cerise is the first name that popped in my head. ^_^  
  
Oh and I made Yami kinda stupid but he was on a sugar rush!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! I'll give you Yami Bakura.......not really but I would if I could  
  
Yami B: Oh I see how it is  
  
Ak: Whatever. Your a bad muse anyways. 


	2. Leaving?

disclaimers: I do not own Yugioh, as much as I wish I did.  
  
THIS IS YAOI! Don't like, then for the love of whatever god you believe in , leave!  
  
You know, I haven't done a Yami/Yugi fic yet. I decided that today would be the day I would start one. ^_^  
  
Yami B: Joy *sarcasm*  
  
Ak: Your just pissed because your not playing an important role.  
  
Yami Y: Thats right, tomb robber! I'm the main one!  
  
Yugi: Me too!  
  
Ak: Right.  
  
MASKED  
  
Yami watched his hikari from the bed, the small teenager was studying. A very tiny smile graced the former pharoah's lips. It was rare he would ever get the chance to just...admire Yugi's innocent features. Yami chuckled. Yugi could be a little hentai when he was hyper. Yami was forced to quell his desire and love for the boy when it happened however. Yami would return to his soul room and wait for Yugi to settle down. Yami was tired, tired of having to hide the intense love he felt for Yugi. There was just no way that Yugi felt the same.  
  
Yugi was startled to meet Yami's eyes as he glanced up from his work. The other quickly adverted his attention to elsewhere. Yami crossed the room to the bay window and leaned against the sill, eyes shutting as he opened the glass. Yugi just watched, mesmerized by his yami. The tall teen stared at the distant moon, the stars twinkling. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like if you had never met me? The whole mess with Pegasus and your grandfather, it would never have happened. Yugi, I've come to terms with what I must do. I'm going back home."  
  
Yugi gasped, stared at Yami. "Home?! You mean Egypt?!" Yugi went to stand beside Yami.  
  
"Yes. I do not belong here Yugi." Yami refused to look at Yugi. 'I cant be here with you because...I'd be hurt too much, knowing that you could never be mine.'  
  
"Why not?!" Yugi braced himself against the wall, scared he was going to faint. 'Leaving me. Oh no. "Yami! Is it because of me? Did I do something wrong?!"  
  
Yami sighed. "Yugi..it was my fault. Don't concern yourself. Get some sleep Yugi."  
  
"But Yami...when are you leaving?"  
  
"A few days. I have to wait for the full moon and then I can use the powers of my Sennen Puzzle to send me home."  
  
"The past, when you were pharoah?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yami...do you have to leave me?"  
  
'Ra, that voice makes me think he actually cares. I can't be here. I have to go home. I love him but by being here, and knowing he will never be mine, I can't take it.' Yami turned towards Yugi. "I'm sorry Yugi."  
  
"I understand." The phone rang downstairs. Yugi, with one last wistful look at Yami, desended the stairs. Grabbing the phone, he said in somewhat subdued tones, "Moshi Moshi?"  
  
"Hey Yug! You dont sound so good. Whats up?"  
  
"......its nothing Joey."  
  
"Come on Yug. What is it?"  
  
"Yami's going back to Egypt in a two days."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He told me he had to leave and with the powers of the full moon he's going to return to the past."  
  
"Damn Yugi. Are you alright? Do you want me to come over and beat some sense into Yami?"  
  
"No..its okay Joey but...but I'd like it if you would come over."  
  
"Sure Yug. I'll be there in ten minutes."  
  
Joey stared at the phone for a several seconds before setting in its holder. He turned to Ryou, Mai, Honda, and Tea. "Yami's leaving back to Egypt."  
  
"Oh no. Poor Yugi," Tea sighed. "What do we do Joey? When's he leaving?"  
  
"Halloween night."  
  
Mai lept from her seat. "There still is a chance. We have to move our plans into full motion. Over these next three days, we have to throw the two of them together and if by the party their not together, our plan B comes into effect."  
  
"Good idea Mai. Now, what do we do tomorrow for the two?"  
  
"I was thinking....how about we set up a date?"  
  
"A date?"  
  
"Yeah! But we'll say that me and Tea are going instead of them. How's that sound? And when they get to the restraunt, they'll be alone!"  
  
"Mai, your a genius." Honda smiled, hugging the blonde.  
  
"I know."  
  
* * *  
  
Thanks for reviewing. Wow! 21 reviews for the first chapter. ^_^ Merci!  
  
Welll...eh....this chapter wasnt good! No, it sucked. I promise to make the next chapter better.  
  
Next chappie: Day 1-the date 


	3. Plan I

disclaimers: its not mine!  
  
notes: sorry it toooooooook sooooooo long! lol ^-^  
  
warnings: boy x boy love  
  
MASKED  
  
Yugi woke the following morning, stretched out on his bed clutching the huge, fluffy pillow tightly to his chest. The compact teenager sighed, noticing that Yami hadn't slept in his room. Yugi glanced at the calendar and mentally calculated it had been three weeks since those times. Why had it become so complicated that the two couldn't even hold one decent conversation? Yugi went downstairs, barely even able to look at Yami. Yugi was hurt. He wanted, no..he ~needed~ Yami. Yugi bad-naturedly settled in a chair and started eating breakfast.  
  
Yami glanced at Yugi, the smaller version of himself eating without bothering with him. Yami frowned. Did he really hate him that much? All of his life, he had hoped to meet someone that completed him as much as Yugi and now that he had found him...Yami shook his head. It hurt to dwell on those thoughts.  
  
The phone rang, snapping them both from their moods. Yugi picked it up. "Moshi Moshi?" he asked, sitting again. He was shocked to hear Tea on the other end; it wasn't like her to call him. After Yugi had gotten over his crush on the brown haired girl, they rarely talked. Yugi also knew that Tea was in love with Yami; another reason to advoid her. Should they be given a chance to be alone, Yugi knew that sparks would fly-the good kind. "Um, I'm fine Tea. And you? We're not doing anything. Well, okay. We can meet you there in five minutes."  
  
Yugi hung up, frowning at the phone. "It would seem that Tea want to meet us at Ris's...." He brushed past Yami and grabbed his jacket from the coat rack. "Its rather cold outside Yami, you might want to get a sweater."  
  
Yami sighed wistfully as he headed upstairs. Tea fawned over Yugi almost as much as she fawned over himself. He took one of the few sweaters that belonged to him and slipped it on. It was ebony, a color Yugi had once commented on, that it made him appear to be taller. Yami smiled slightly, descending the staircase. Yugi was waiting. For a split second, Yami couldn't tell, but was there a flash of admiration on Yugi's features? No, it couldn't be that.  
  
In five minutes, true to his word, Yugi and Yami entered the little cafe. There was no sign of Tea. Yugi furrowed his brows, finding a table and sitting at it. Yami joined silently, toying with the edge of a napkin. He felt like shredding it. After several minutes, Yugi heaved a sigh. "I guess she's not coming."  
  
A waitress came by, smiling. "Hi, Are you Yugi and Yami Mutou?" Yugi nodded. "I have a note from Tea Gardner that she is unable to meet you and will call you later. Though," she winked at Yami, "She must be crazy to give up a date with you." She scribbled something down on the napkin Yami was about to tear up. She grinned. "Give me a ring sometime."  
  
Yugi hissed underneath his breath, eyes narrowing at the ditzy girl with the nametag Britney. How dare that slut flirt with HIS yami! Noone was had the right but him! Yugi stood, refusing to even look at Yami. "I think I'm going home," he spat.  
  
Yami crushed the napkin into a ball and hurled into a trashcan. "We might as well eat. Neither of us finished before Tea called."  
  
Yugi could feel himself blush. Yami had thrown that phone number away! He giggled to himself and was turning cartwheels in his mind. He immediately sank onto the chair. "What do you want to eat? I think I'll have the pancake platter."  
  
This time, a male waiter came. He raised a brow at the boys. "Twins?" They shook their heads at once. "Could have fooled me. Britney's ranting and raving about this hot guy and refused to come back out here. Thinks she can play hard to get. Bitch," he muttered. "What can I get you?"  
  
"Two pancake platters," Yami said to Eiji.  
  
The dark haired teenager's lips curled. "I can see why she wants you though, your little boyfriend is cuter."  
  
Yugi sputtered at the retreating Eiji. He thanked his lucky stars that whatever gods were playing with his fate had given him an extra large menu to hide his burning face behind. Boyfriend! If only! Yugi peeped from one side of the menu to notice Yami was obscured from view by his! He giggled, out loud this time. A wadded paper ball smacked him on the top of the head, bouncing to hit his nose. "Yami!" he laughed, scowling half-heartedly at Yami. Yami shrugged guilessly, one eye peering from behind the blonde bangs. Yugi was going to get his vengenace. He quickly took hold of the ketchup bottle and squirted it full force at Yami.  
  
"Hikari!" Yami swung to one side, narrowly advoiding the red goo. Yugi went rigid, waiting for Yami's next move. He picked up the syrup, much to Yugi's chagrin but any other play was interrupted by Eiji bearing their breakfasts.  
  
Eiji smirked at them. "Its amazing how much you look a like. Must be very interesting in the bedroom. Like seeing a mirror." He relished in the boys reactions.  
  
Yugi shook his head. "We're not boyfriends. We're friends."  
  
Eiji blinked. "Really? I could have sworn from the way you were just flirting that you were together. Well," he practically purred, "If you aren't taken, I'd like to take you out on a date."  
  
Yami immediately rose from his seat. "I dont think so," he gritted out. Eiji just cocked his head to the side and crossed his arms, the expression clearly asking why. "Your too old for him."  
  
"But I'm 17!" Yugi protested but shushed when Yami took him by the waist. "Uh. Yami?" He whispered, body inflaming with the close proximity of their bodies. He didnt know what was taking over his Yami's mind. Was he jealous?  
  
"He will not be going with you. I dont care if your 15! You will not touch him. Come on Yugi, we can take it home," Yami said, nearly growling at Eiji who scooted to bring some containers to put their meals in. Yami didn't let loose of Yugi until they were out of the view of the cafe. "Sorry about that. I didnt like the way he was staring at you."  
  
"Um...thank you..."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Eiji giggled to himself, picking up the phone. "Mission done."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
WHEE! thanks for reviewing! 


	4. Baseball and Fights

disclaimers: its not mine!  
  
warnings: boy x boy love  
  
MASKED  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 4 - Baseball and Fights  
  
Yami fingered the Sennen Puzzle around his neck. He smiled slightly when Yugi did the same. The smaller boy blushed as he met Yami's gaze, removing his touch. The continued on in silence, the smells from their breakfast filling their nostrils. Yugi self conciously licked his lips. He glanced imploringly up at Yami. "Can we stop for a while? I'm really hungry."  
  
Yami nodded, leading Yugi into a healthily vegetated park. Children were playing various games in the morning sun, teenagers engrossed themselves in sports, couples spread themselves onto the soft, carpet like grass enjoying their other halves company. Yami sighed inwardly, the poison barbed arrow of envy stabbing his heart. It always happened when he saw couples because, he wanted the same kind of devotion, love and understanding.  
  
They spread themselves onto the grass, setting their trays in their laps. Yugi spoke around a mouthful of pancakes. "Yami, why did you make me leave Ris's? I mean, I dont think Eiji would have done anything horrible to me. Besides, he was kind of cute."  
  
Frowning, Yami replied, "He was staring at you like you were a meal. I will not let my other half be subjected to that type of person. Unless...you wanted him?"  
  
"No!" Yugi protested fervently. "I was only saying that I haven't been on a date since Tea last year and I'm..I'm lonely." He fiddled with the fork in his hand, mutilating the pancakes. "I mean, I have my friends but their off busy with each other. Everyone has a boyfriend or girlfriend and I'm the only one who doesn't. Joey's with Bakura and Ryou. Marik and Malik are with Seto. Honda's with Mai. Sometimes, it hurts. All of my friends have paired off. You'll be next," Yugi said bitterly, "Since Tea's free."  
  
Yami snorted. "I dont want Tea, Yugi." Yugi raised his head to meet Yami's sincere eyes. "She's annoying, to be blunt." Yugi chuckled. "I always thought you wanted her."  
  
"I did but it was just a silly crush. I want something that will last forever."  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
Their eyes met for a third time, lighting flashed between them, invisible to all but two select few sitting a few yards away from them. Bakura and Ryou, partially hidden by the hanging leaves of the Weeping Willow. Ryou smirked, cuddling into Bakura's arms. "Perhaps they'll discover it on their own."  
  
"Their both idiots Hikari."  
  
"Oh and you weren't?" Bakura merely planted a chaste kiss on Ryou's cheek.  
  
Yugi was the first to look away. He cleared his throat, shoveling the remnants of his pancakes into his mouth. What had just happened between betwixt him and Yami? It was so...powerful. The surge of energy that lanced through his body was breathtaking. Was it because of Yami? His feelings? If so, what feelings could have emitted something so incredibly strong?  
  
Yugi snapped the tray shut and walked to one of the trashcans, throwing the empty package inside. He sighed, leaning against the structure. A tug on his pants brought him from his musings. A child was at his feet, smiling with a ball in his hands. "Are you okay Mister?"  
  
Yugi grinned brightly at the little boy. "Yes, I'm alright. Thanks. Whats your name?"  
  
"Kato."  
  
"I'm Yugi."  
  
"Mister Yugi, would you toss the ball to me and my friends?" Kato pointed towards a nearby assembly of children Kato's age, around seven. Several older teenagers, Yugi's age, were sitting on the ground watching their younger siblings. "My brother and the rest take turns."  
  
"Okay." Yugi glanced at Yami, signaling him to come too. Yami jogged to catch up, going to join the other four teenagers on the the grass. One young man was already at the pitchers mound, getting ready to throw a ball to the littluns. Yugi smiled. "I haven't done anything like this since before the Duelist Kingdom. That was four years ago," his smile turned sad.  
  
"Yugi, if you ever want to do something like this, why dont you tell me?" Yugi shrugged. "Aibou, whenever you wish to do anything, please tell me. I hate to see you sad."  
  
"....Thanks Yami."  
  
"Hey, we have enough people to play our own game." One of the teenager's said. "The kids are going to get play in the sand. Want to play?"  
  
"Sure," Yugi responded, going to join the eight others. Yami padded behind him, happy that Yugi was radiating the childish innocence and purity that had been with him when they first met. With Battle City, most of what Yami valued in Yugi was destroyed. The innocence had been vanquished.  
  
Yami frowned a little when he was split up from Yugi on the opposite team but, it would be a wonderful time to spend together without worry of searching for something to say. Yami didn't have much experience with baseball but he had seen it on the television and didn't seem too hard. He winked at Yugi, going to stand at second base; a makeshift mound of dirt.  
  
Yugi was the first to bat, followed by Takuya, Valgav, Lina, and Hiei. Yami couldn't help but chuckle at how small Yugi was compared to the others. He hadn't grown much since their first meeting; a couple inches to stand proudly at five foot three. Yugi shuffled his feet, getting into stance as Rini tossed the ball. *Crack!* The ball soared through the air into the outfield. Zander picked it up and sent it hurtling to Yami but not before Yugi slid into the base.  
  
Yami sent the ball to Rini so Takuya could bat. "Yugi," Yami said softly. Yugi raised a brow at his other half, smirking. "I didnt know you could play sports."  
  
"Normally I dont but, who says I'm not trying to impress someone?" Yugi left the rhetoric question hanging on the air as he took off for third base and then finally home from Takuya's well aimed hit. Yami wondered to himself, who would Yugi be showing off for?  
  
After Hiei swung and with Yami's well timed catch, the teams called for a break. Lina grinned at the pair, "Both of you are pretty good players and since your our new friends, lunch is on us." The red haired girl laughed, slipping her arm through Valgav's elbow and leading the way towards a noodle cart. Yami and Yugi glanced at one another before shrugging. Free food worked with them. Rini, pink locks in a braid, giggled from the other side of Yugi.  
  
"So, which one of you is the older twin?"  
  
Yugi, used to questions that Rini asked, smiled jovially. "We're not twins. Its kind of complicated but, you know how they say that eveyone has a twin in the world that isn't related?" Rini nodded smartly. "Its like that. He's my other half."  
  
"Oh wow! Does that mean your boyfriends?" Rini was a little too exited by the thought, darting a side glance at Solo. "Because Solo thinks your cute Yugi. He told me when you were joining us with Takuya's little brother."  
  
Yami, possessive as always, encircled his arm around Yugi's slender waist. "Yes, we are boyfriends." Rini squealed, attracting the attention of the two other girls, Lina and Kyouko. The merry girl skipped to join her girlfriends, laughing and whispering as a duo of exalted whoops let loose. Val groaned, clapping his hand to his forehead as his girlfriend launched into a tirade of how sexy two men together were.  
  
"Yami," Yugi hissed glaring. "You cant say that Solo was eyeing me like a steak because he wasnt. I dont understand you Yami. I told you I was lonely and maybe I wanted Solo to ask me on a date. Did you ever give a thought to that? Just because you feel threatened that someone is going to take all of my time away from you, you can't make up these elaborate lies that I'm your boyfriend when I'm not! Damnit Yami, I'm sick of this!" he shouted, pausing in step. "If you feel the need to destroy my personal life, dont. I can take care of myself."  
  
Yami watched Yugi take off, strides angry. He sighed, heart hurting. 'The only reason I do it is because I'm scared you'll fall in love and forget about me.' Rini waited on the distraught spirit, hinting that she had inadvertentely caused the rift.  
  
Bakura and Ryou rolled their eyes at each other. Just another thing they would have to fix.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Awww, thanks for reviewing guys. ^_^  
  
Next chapter: Yugi and Yami argue about what Yugi said, Ryou and Joey pay them a visit. 


	5. Stone Roses

disclaimers: Noppies, not minesy  
  
warnings: boy x boy love  
  
Chapter 5- Stone Roses  
  
"Aibou!" Yami shouted as he came inside of the Game Shop, the baseball gave having been abandoned due to Yugi's outburst and desertion. Rini and the others had asked what had happened but Yami was reluctant to tell them anything. Instead, he merely shook his head and took off for home. The door slammed shut behind him, vibrating the the windows.  
  
[If the wind  
  
is in your heart...  
  
And if that is  
  
the spring wind...]  
  
Yami wasn't angry nor was he sad. He was just utterly and completely confused. He went into the kitchen, hearing the faint shuffling of bowls and the hissing of water boiling. Yugi was stirring a bowl of miso soup, the pasty mixture diluted by water. Yami sighed, earning the attention of Yugi. The smaller boy crossed the kitchen to sit at the nook in the corner, resting his elbows on the surface and sipping his soup.  
  
[I want to let it blow...  
  
Forever, forever]  
  
"Yugi, I can understand why you go so upset by my saying that I was your boyfriend. I just... I can't help it. I know your lonely Yugi but...I just dont like the fact that someone's going to come into your life-our life-and sweep you off your feet and carry you to a place far away from me." Yami leaned against the wall, staring outside at the trees and flowers. Yugi held the spoon rigidly, feeling his heart hammer loudly in the cavern of his chest.  
  
[If the sky  
  
is in your heart...  
  
And if that is  
  
a blue sky...]  
  
"But why would it even matter? Your leaving me anyway!" Yugi protested passionately, rising to his feet and glaring at Yami. "You didnt even think about what would happen to me! Your so selfish Yami! You think you would be lost if someone stole my heart, which I can assure you will never happen, but at least you would still get to see me! I wont get to EVER see you again once you return to the past! Did you even give that a thought?!"  
  
[I want to try and reach it...  
  
As far as it goes, as far as it goes]  
  
"Well I'm sorry! I dont want to stay here where a love I have is denied and be reminded of that every day!" Yami felt his body flush, his irate madness abandoning him and, switching to a numb frozeness. Yugi's jaw was gaping at what Yami had just said. "It hurts...so much," Yami whispered, close to tears, feeling his throat constrict and his heart tighten.  
  
[It's because you are  
  
only laughing all the time...  
  
And then you  
  
only embrace me]  
  
"What hurts Yami? Please, tell me! Tell me who has denied you their love and I will make them see you love them. I will do that for you but you have to let me know."  
  
"I can't!" Yami cried, tears breaking through the dam to flood unmerciful down albaster cheeks. "I can't because he will never see me in the same light that I see him. He will never want me. I've tried to just ignore it, ignore him, but its impossible."  
  
[If the sea  
  
is in your heart...  
  
And if that is  
  
the sea of tears...]  
  
"Yami, is it Bakura?"  
  
Yami jadedly shook his head, wiping the tears on the back of his hand. "Its nobody you need to know Aibou. Speaking of Bakura, I sense Ryou at the door. Why dont you invite them in? I'll clean up in here." Yugi wanted to ask something more but he refrained, Yami's features were hardened and cold.  
  
[I want to try and swim it...  
  
As long as I like, as long as I like]  
  
Yugi gently placed a hand on Yami's shoulder, soleful amethyst pools radiating concern and worry-Yami wanted to hold him and never let go but he couldn't. "Yami, I truly hope that this person who has stolen your heart has the decency to say something. I hope that you tell him before you leave for Egypt. Wouldn't his love in return be enough to make you stay?" Yugi stopped himself from crying. It was alright that Yami was in love. Afterall, he might just stay in Japan if the love is requited. Yugi heard the knocking on the door and he left Yami alone. A few tears leaked from Yami's eyes before they dried up into the chasm of emotionless that Yami was becoming so accustomed to feeling.  
  
[It's because you are  
  
only laughing all the time...  
  
And then you  
  
only embrace me]  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Tankies for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_______^  
  
next chapter: Joey and Ryou talk to Yugi about Yami. Yami has a heart to heart with Bakura. 


	6. Love is a Falling Star

disclaimers: not mine  
  
note: i skipped over the entire Joey conversation thing. I just couldnt get it to work.I know you people hate OC's but Solo is playing a role in this story. Dont let me scare you away when Solo goes on a date with Yugi. Remember, its just for the fic's plot  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Yugi glanced Yami from underneath his lashes. Both were at the park with their friends, enjoying the last warm days before summer gave her torch to autumn. Yami refused to participate in any of the sports, except baseball. Baseball had been invented in 2000 b.c by the Ancient Egyptians. (1) Albeit, the form was archaic, it was still something that Yami enjoyed. In those rare times that Yugi and Yami conversed, Yami often told Yugi about his past. It was interesting and sad at times.  
  
[I do not make excuses Neither do I need solace  
  
Only I believe]  
  
The thought made Yugi think about Yami leaving for the past. It was so painful; as if his heart was being torn inside his chest. His soul was in even more turmoil. He figured if his soul could manifest itself it would be a weeping sunflower. (2) A sunflower in a field of rustic locomotives, the only plant. It was thriving in a pile of sawdust though the black face was missing many teeth, the petals were ripped and wilting. The flower was covered in grime, barely alive and yet it was surviving. The sunflower was prevailing against the most tumultous odds; in a world that was cruel and domineering.  
  
[A heart bound to false liberties  
  
Cannot grasp the truth]  
  
Yugi sighed. That sunflower, no matter how much it was threatened, lived on to face a new day until its life force returned to the spirit world. Yugi saw himself as that. He was going to survive, with or without his yami. It would be easier to live, should his Yami decide it was worth staying. It would be a rough journey, but he would convince him somehow. Figuring out Yami's secret desire would be the first thing on his list.  
  
[I want to defend with these blood-imbued hands  
  
A life like mine is a fading falling star]  
  
A voice interrupted Yugi from his musings. He snapped from staring at Yami to meet the twinkling blue eyes of Solo. The boy smiled cheerfully at him. "Hi Yugi!" Yugi was surprised to feel the glare on the back of his head.  
  
[Staring at the distant sky with sad eyes  
  
Forever searching]  
  
"Hiya Solo!" Yugi chirped, a little glad that Solo had discovered him. Yugi peered at his friends, the boys and one girl stopping to look at each other. He patted the patch of clover beside him, inviting Solo to join him. "What are you doing here this early?"  
  
[I turn into a bird  
  
That flies with wounded wings above a too-wide world]  
  
Solo looked at his watch, shrugging carefreely with a grin on his lips. "Its only 10:00. Are you and Yami having a fight or something?"  
  
[My present self I do not need sympathy  
  
In the midst of war I am a flaming falling star  
  
LONELY... ]  
  
"Uh...you see, we're not boyfriends." Solo's smile grew wider. Yugi returned it almost as jovially. "He just gets...protective of me. Its not everyday someone propositions me." Yugi threw a wink at the flushed brunette.  
  
[Present and future  
  
Are engulfed in the flames of battle and everything is a dream  
  
So our lives and the waning smiles  
  
Will surely make a new world]  
  
"Rini told, huh?"  
  
"She did. I dont mind. I'm not used to it though. Especially from a cute guy like you."  
  
"Tease," Solo glared playfully. He leaned on his elbows, watching Yugi from the corners of his eyes. "I'm shocked that you don't get peoples phone numbers all the time. You're beautiful."  
  
[You who hide your heart till the end  
  
Stare at the truth ]  
  
Yami, underneath his tree, kept his snarl to a minimum. Okay, he was about to growl and snarl at any moment. How dare that...that SLUT talk to HIS Yugi! Yami glowwered evilly at Solo, just itching to grab his Sennen Puzzle and thrash the stupid boy.  
  
[Be the legendary bird  
  
That flies free till any place in the blue skies]  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"...I know this is sudden but would you like to get some brunch?"  
  
[To the hope born from sorrow  
  
a fading falling star  
  
LONELY... ]  
  
"Yeah, sure! I could go for some french toast." Yugi took the hand, being assisted to his feet by the taller boy. He turned towards Yami, dreading the mean stare that he was sure he would see. "Um...Solo's taking me to brunch so...yeah. I'll be back later. Tell the others!" Yugi whirled on his heel and took off at fast pace with Solo at his side.  
  
[Friendship and memories  
  
Drift with the fate of battle and everything is a dream  
  
The courage to brave the storms  
  
Is surely the light to make a new era]  
  
Yami shook his head, unable to believe what had just happened. A hand on his shoulder caused him to snap his head around angrily. "WHAT?!" he bellowed.  
  
Yami Bakura wasn't the last bit phased. He merely brushed aside the long locks of white hair, wiping a few droplets of saliva that Yami had accidently spit on him. "Your such a fucking fool Pharoah."  
  
"...Why do you say that?"  
  
"I know your going back home because of Yugi." Yami Bakura's tone went soft. "I know that you love him. I think your being a bastard. I swear to Ra, you son of a bitch, that if you in fact, DO leave. I'll haunt your ass forever."  
  
"Your point, Bakura?"  
  
"My point is, you little shit," Bakura grabbed Yami's collar, throwing him against the tree trunk, "That Yugi's hurting and its causing my Aibou stress. That in turn, is making my love life very uncomfortable. Pharoah, I give you until tomorrow to decide if you love him or not and have the balls to tell him. If you decide to go through with this, I'll kill you before you have the chance to summon the ki. Is that clear, you selfish ass?"  
  
"Crystal," Yami gritted through clenched teeth. Bakura smirked, going to rejoin his boyfriends. Yami rubbed his neck where Bakura's fingers at dug in. He had some serious soul searching to do and he would be damned if he let Bakura get the last laugh. With thoughts focused on what exactly Solo and Yugi were doing, Yami disappeared to his soul room to decide his fate  
  
[Present and future  
  
Are engulfed in the flames of battle and everything is a dream  
  
So our lives and the waning smiles  
  
Will surely make a new world]  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Thanks SOOOOO much for reviewing! Review again!  
  
1. This is true. ^.^  
  
2. this is the jist of a poem written in the 1950's. I forgot the author. The locomotive graveyard in the poem represents how bad the world is but the sunflower symbolizes the goodness of the world. Basically, the jist of the poem is ; true beauty lies within and that everyone has some good in them.  
  
3. The song is called Love is a Falling Star. I dont remember the artist 


End file.
